User talk:Cdrone
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Primary Energy Facility" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 00:25, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Copyvio Please be advised that you can't create new pages simply by copying content off of other websites. This is a Star Trek wiki and therefore the content should a) be relevant to the project, b) be original content, and c) cited to a specific episode or other valid reference source. Please refer to the above welcome notice and the useful links therein before further contributions. Thanks --Alan del Beccio (talk) 01:49, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Definitions Simply creating a page with nothing more than a definition is not really all that beneficial to Memory Alpha, so I'd suggest that, unless you have some references to add, or can use proper sentences, you don't just write a sentence fragment definition to create a new page. It wastes everyone's time. In addition to this, and you've been told this before, both here and on Memory Beta... DO NOT COPY MATERIAL FROM OTHER WEBSITES AND PASTE IT HERE. EVER. AGAIN. -- sulfur (talk) 23:58, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Basic pages When you're creating a page, please take the time to add references. Use proper sentences. As above, don't just post useless sentence fragments on here. It wastes everyone's time. -- sulfur (talk) 00:22, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Categories Whatever you think you're doing with categories isn't helping, so stop. Respond here to be unblocked. - 22:10, August 12, 2018 (UTC)